


#OneYearofThe100 Drabbles

by xanthippelannister



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthippelannister/pseuds/xanthippelannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my works for the #oneyearofthe100 week! I might add more afterwards or something like that. If you like it leave kudos or comment please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - POV of favorite female character

Octavia’s joy turned to ashes in her mouth in the tunnels, and it’s not until she hears footsteps behind her does she turn around.

_Clarke._

“Octavia, you stayed.” Octavia grips her sword and turns around to avoid Clarke.

“Screw you.” She says. “Of course I stayed, I know where my loyalties lie.”

“We have to get in there.” Clarke barrels past her and Octavia catches her arm.

“If that was possible do you think I would still be out here?” She forces Clarke to look at Fox’s battered body lying at the bottom of the bin. “Why did Lexa sound the retreat?”

Clarke avoids her gaze and pulls away. “She made a deal with Mount Weather and freed the Grounders. Now we’re on our own.” She’s marching to the door that leads inside and to Octavia’s horror starts to knock.

“Stop!” She lunges forward and pulls Clarke’s fist away. “They’ll know we’re here.”

Clarke moves away like she’s going to start pacing. “What about Lincoln? There’s no way he’d go along with a plan like this.”

“He didn’t, they took him.” Clarke aims her gun for the control panel on the wall and Octavia reaches out to grab it.

“What is wrong with you?”

“I am getting through that door.” She’s starting to sound desperate, like when Finn was going to die.

“And that’s your plan?” Octavia’s heart pounds against her chest and she can’t believe Clarke could believe that shooting the panel would bring them any closer to getting in. “Bellamy’s counting on you, _everyone_ is always counting on you.”

“What do you want from me?” She remembers everything from the past few days and her anger finally comes bubbling to the surface. “You trusted Lexa, you have a bomb dropped on Tondc. You let all those people-”

Clarke cuts her ranting off. “I am doing the best that I can!”

“That’s not good enough.” Clarke looks like Octavia just slapped her and the door behind them beeps.

Clarke raises her gun as Octavia reaches for her sword and the door opens.

“Bellamy.” Octavia forgets her anger at Clarke for a moment and she hugs her brother tightly. Jasper and Monty come into view and for a moment Octavia lets herself feel relieved that they’re alright.

“I knew it, you two are too scrawny to drill.” She pokes at them with her finger before she hugs them both as they smile at her teasing. As she and Jasper pull away from each other a figure in a hazard suit comes forward and Octavia backs away.

“It’s alright, she’s with us.” Jasper says and she relaxes a bit.

“Where’s your army?” Octavia bristles at Bellamy’s question, still angry with the commander and even more so at Clarke for siding with her.

“Gone, just like yours. Say you have a plan.”

 _How could Bellamy have a plan?_ Octavia wants to scream. _Lexa took away all of the allies he had inside._

“We need to talk to Dante, Maya says he’s in quarantine.” Monty and Jasper see Clarke and sound relieved when they say her name, they glom onto her and she holds both of them close.

Something on Maya begins to beep and everyone turns to her. Jasper gets to her first and checks her oxygen tank. “Thirty minutes? We just changed that, it can’t be right.” He turns back to Bellamy and the others. “This is her last tank.”

Clarke comes forward again, looking more like a leader than she did not even five minutes ago before Bellamy and the others showed up. “Okay, we’ll find you another one.”

“The last supply of oxygen is on level five.” Maya says and sounds panicky inside of her suit, Octavia can’t help but feel sorry for her. Jasper looks to Clarke and then back to Maya. “We’ll have to get up to level five.”

The others are trying to work out a way they can get to level five for Maya and Octavia knows the girl is going to die. She’ll stay silent, Jasper trying to fix the situation wouldn’t have helped anyone in a hopeless situation like this one. Everyone in the mountain is their enemy, but especially the people in charge and the ones drilling into their friends.

“We’ll split up.”

Octavia comes back into the conversation when she hears this. “Okay, you guys go for Dante.” She looks to Jasper. “We’ll help Maya.” He nods at her and she unsheathes her sword, gripping it tightly as she leads them into the hallways.

_I’m not afraid._


	2. Day 2 - POV of favorite male character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke guardian angel AU

God had charged him with Clarke Griffin’s protection, and some days it was like she didn’t even _try_  to make it easy on him. For instance, as Bellamy watched Clarke and her friend Raven approach the crosswalk the light had turned to ‘don’t walk’, so what does Clarke do?

She starts walking.

Clarke can’t help it, she’s so distracted by whatever Raven’s telling her that she stops paying attention. Bellamy has been Clarke’s guardian angel for months now and he was getting better at seeing the signs that she was about to get herself into trouble almost before she even knew herself.

So when she stepped out into the busy traffic Bellamy swept down from the top of the overlook he was hanging out on and pushed her out of the way as a semi came rushing past.

“Clarke are you okay?” Raven’s eyes were wide as Clarke’s were in that moment, and Bellamy relished in another job well done.

The light turns to ‘walk’ and the two of them hold hands as they go on their way. Clarke will never even know that he’s the one saving her because she can’t see him.

Bellamy tries to keep his distance and not get too attached because for all he knows he’ll be called back to heaven any moment.

But it’s the times when she’s working on something for school and gets stuck on something difficult and her eyebrows knit together in the way that he likes, or when she’s with Raven and she can’t stop laughing at something that was said he can’t help but appreciate that he was assigned to someone so great.

He watches them as they turn a corner as he hears a whoosh of air next to him. Bellamy turns to find Indra, his sister Octavia’s guardian angel standing next to him. “Octavia is going on a date.”

“With who?” Bellamy stood up and faced the impressive looking angel.

In life, Indra owned a gym and trained some of the best boxers that had ever thrown a punch. She died tragically in a plane crash on the way to see one of her charges fight their way to a championship and a contract with a big time fight promoter. She was hardened and did not trust newcomers quickly, these traits made her the perfect guardian angel for Bellamy’s sweet sheltered sister Octavia.

“His name’s Lincoln, or that’s what he calls himself.” She did not smile at him, but she never did. Indra didn’t approve of Bellamy’s behavior when both of them were up top, and back then Bellamy didn’t really care what anyone thought of him because he was a dead man.

“Right, I’ll go check it out.” Bellamy started walking to the edge of the building and let the wind take him to his sister’s apartment.

Octavia didn’t live very far from Clarke, and it was amazing to him that they hadn’t actually met yet. He wished they would, if Octavia started hanging out with Clarke it would ease his conscious a bit. Even though Octavia had her own guardian Bellamy was always watching her.

She was sitting at her kitchen table, doing something on her phone while Bellamy perched himself on her kitchen counter. She would never know he was even there and it made him want to scream.

Someone knocked at her door and she smiled as she shut off and pocketed her phone. When she answered the door Bellamy was astonished to see such a large man had come to court his little sister.

“You look great, are you ready?” Lincoln asked as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

Octavia took them. “Yeah, just let me put these in some water.”

Bellamy slid down from the counter and watched as she emptied the vase he’d been sitting in front of and filled it again, then placed the new flowers inside. “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I like seeing you smile like that.”

She took his hand wordlessly and they left together, Bellamy whooshed himself down to the sidewalk and he followed silently behind them.

Octavia’s small hand fit perfectly in Lincoln’s and from the way they were standing together this wasn’t the first time they’d gone out. What else wasn’t Indra telling him?

He knew better than to meddle in Octavia’s life because she wasn’t his responsibility anymore, but she was his sister and Bellamy would always feel responsible for her.

They had almost gotten to their destination when Bellamy felt that familiar fluttering sensation in the center of his chest that meant something was wrong with Clarke. He cursed as he whooshed himself back to her apartment, hoping it wasn’t something stupid that he couldn’t control like she’d gotten a paper cut or stubbed her toe.

He found her curled up on the couch with a bottle of cheap wine she’d been saving for something. Bellamy sat down on the other end, being careful not to startle her and felt a twinge of guilt as he watched her wipe away the tears falling down her face with her sleeve.

Another whoosh swept through the room and Bellamy looked up to find Jake Griffin standing behind his daughter.

They’d met once before Bellamy was sent down to guard Clarke, he told her about their situation and made sure Bellamy was up to the job of protecting his daughter. He was a good man, though he was naive and thought the best in everyone. Bellamy just hoped he was doing a good enough job.

“Help her Bellamy, make it stop.” Only Bellamy could hear him and Clarke had laid her head in her hands as her shoulders shook.

He moved closer to her on the couch and laid his hand on her shoulder. Bellamy still didn’t know what he was supposed to do, she couldn’t even feel him there but somehow his comforting touch made everything better.

Slowly but surely her shoulders stopped shaking and she sat up. She wiped her eyes again and Bellamy took his hand away, then looked up at Jake.

Jake nodded at him and whooshed away, Bellamy watched as Clarke stared into the space her father’s spirit had just been. An unfamiliar warm feeling passed through him and Bellamy stiffened in response, that was the first time since he’d died that he felt anything real enough to elicit a response from him.

Clarke bristled and Bellamy readied himself in case she needed help. “Who’s there?” She stood up and crossed the room to where the aluminum bat she used for protection leaned against the wall. “Show yourself.” She turned back to where Bellamy sat and screamed.

_Shit._  He whirled around but no one else was there. “Wait, you can see me?”

“Of course I can see you, who the hell are you?” She was coming towards him fast now.

“I’m-I’m-”

“I’m giving you three seconds to tell me how the hell you got in here.”

How was he supposed to answer that? Bellamy wasn’t even sure how he was seeing her right now. “Three.”

“Wait a minute-”

“Two.” She raised the bat.

“I can explai-”

“One.” She swung and the bat connected with his head.

As he fell to the floor Bellamy could have sworn he heard another scream as the blackness settled over him.


	3. Day 3 - Favorite scene/add on/coda to your favorite episode

_10_

Bellamy moved through the crowd as silent as a ghost, the gun that Shumway gave him tucked under his shirt. Chancellor Jaha’s voice boomed through the microphone, promising the crowd a new hope in the form the one hundred young offenders he was sending to the ground. 

_  
9_

He had to get on that drop ship, he had to stay with Octavia. Even if the ground was too soaked with radiation for them to survive on, they’d at least go out together. Octavia wasn’t a criminal, she was just a kid that was dealt the wrong hand of cards.

She was being sent to die for the crime of being born

_  
8_

He grips the handle of the gun as he listens to Jaha speaking, he remembers watching his mother float and he wants to pull the trigger right then.

_Fear is a demon, Bellamy._ His mother’s voice echoes in his head and he tenses his jaw. _Slay the demon._

He watches as Jaha begins to conclude his speech.

_  
7_

_My sister, my responsibility._

He thinks of Octavia being strapped into her seat on the ship, she doesn’t know that he’s coming for her. He still isn’t sure if he’s saving her or if they’re being condemned to a terrible death.

Jaha finishes his speech.  
 

_6_

Bellamy pulls the gun out and edges closer to the stage, he puts his finger on the trigger and looks up at the Chancellor for what should be the last time.

He points the gun and fires it.

Jaha is stunned, his hand covers the bullet wound and by the time Bellamy is racing for the ship everyone knows what’s happened. Blood stains his crisp shirt and Bellamy is taking advantage of the chaos he’s caused to make his escape.  
  


_5_

For a second he’s afraid he’ll be recognized as the shooter. Commander Shumway’s smug face flashes before his eyes and it’s then he realizes that he can’t go out like this. Not yet, he needed to get to the ship and to protect his sister.

His responsibility.

   
 _4_

He finds the drop ship and he ran through the doors.

“Who’s that?”

Bellamy pays the frightened kids no mind and sits down in an empty seat. He’s looking around and he doesn’t see Octavia yet. What if Shumway was lying?

He tries to get rid of these thoughts as he buckles himself in, the doors slide shut and Bellamy’s heart starts racing.

  
_3_

The ship takes off for Earth and as it passes through the atmosphere he hears screams on the upper level of the ship. He hopes that Shumway didn’t send him down to Earth to die while they floated his sister in a few months.

“Sit down! Get back in your seats!” Bellamy wants to roll his eyes at the shrill voice coming from up top but he doesn’t. He closes his eyes and prays to whoever will listen that they all land safely  
 

_2_

The ship lands and Bellamy lets out the breath he’s been holding since they broke the atmosphere. All of the kids get up and start milling towards the door and Bellamy goes to the front of the crowd.

He starts to open the door when they start to shout.

“There’s a door open on the lower level!” A hundred bodies start to thrash forward and he holds his hand up to stop them.’

“Hey, just back it up guys!” He says and they listen to him. He turns back to open the door and the shrill voice from before is yelling at him.

“Stop! You can’t open the door, the air might be toxic!” He turns around as he hears someone drop from the ladder. Clarke Griffin, he knows who she is when she shows herself.

Her mother was on the council, why would she be down here?

“If the air is toxic we’re all dead anyway.” He moves back to the door.

“Bellamy?”

  
_1_

The crowd murmurs about her as she hesitantly walks to the front of the ship. He hasn’t seen her in a year and he’s so relieved to see that she’s okay, Octavia is alive and okay and right in front of him.

“My God, look how big you’ve gotten.” He smiles at her and as she wraps her arms around his neck he sees her wristband.

They break their hug and her eyes almost immediately go to his clothes. “What the hell are you wearing?” She pulls at his jacket. “A guard’s uniform?”

“I borrowed it to get on the drop ship.” He leaves it at that, he can’t tell his little sister any more about what he had to do to get down to Earth with her. “Someone’s got to keep an eye on you.”

She hugs him again and then Clarke opens her mouth. “Where’s your wristband?”

Octavia turns around. “Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in a year.”

“No one has a brother!” Someone shouts from the back.

“That’s Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor!” Octavia’s face darkens at the mention and Bellamy grabs her as she lunges for the speaker.

“Octavia, Octavia no!” She stills but he keeps his hold on her. “Let’s give them something else to remember you by.”

“Yeah, like what?” She pulls away from him but doesn’t lunge for the talkers again.

“Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years.” He suggests and she smiles slowly at him.

Bellamy opens the door and the bright light nearly blinds them for a moment. They look around as they blink and take in their new surroundings, he watches Octavia step forward and close her eyes. She tips her head back and inhales the fresh air before she hesitantly walks closer to the edge of the door.

So far so good. Bellamy thinks as Octavia hops down to the dirt. She pumps her fists into the air. “We’re back bitches!” The others cheer and follow her lead to the ground, for a moment Bellamy is at peace

Everything that’s happened on the Ark no longer matters and he’s on the ground with his sister and they’re going to be okay.


	4. Day 4 - Favorite relationship fluff/angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Wells' relationship over the years.

Clarke is six years old when she first meets Wells Jaha.

He’s shy and he hides behind his father’s leg as her mother is introducing them. She wastes no time in getting to know her new friend as her mother and the chancellor disappear together. The door to Thelonious’ study clicks shut and Clarke turns back to where Wells is building something with some washers and screws.

“Look, it’s a dog!” He holds it up proudly to her and Clarke thinks it’s a bit silly but Wells made it himself and she hopes he makes her one too. “I’m going to give it to my father.”

“He’s going to love it.” Both of them turn to where Clarke’s father has appeared in the doorway. “Let’s get you two to school.”

Clarke takes her father’s hand willingly and Wells follows her lead. There’s nothing for them to worry about besides where they’re going to sit on their first day of school and life is simple for them.

Clarke is seventeen when she tells Wells about the malfunction on the Ark.

He listens attentively like he always does and as she explains it his face grows more and more serious. “The council doesn’t want anyone to know.”

“The council meaning my father?” A look of mistrust flashes across his face and she feels guilty to think she’s causing a rift between her friend and his father.

“Yeah, and my mom and the others.” She pauses before she tells him the rest of it. “I think he’s going to go public anyway.”

“Clarke he can’t, he’ll get floated.” Wells says with a grave expression.

“I know, but what if he’s right?” She looks around to make sure no one is listening. “Don’t people deserve to know the truth?”

He nods his head and Clarke leans forward again. “You can’t tell your dad I told you, you can’t tell anyone.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, I promise.” And she believes him.

Clarke has always been able to trust Wells, her best friend through it all. She always thought that he’d be her friend forever, and then the guard comes to take her father away and that trust is shattered.

She tries to push against the guard to help him, she’s pleading with them and they’re taking him anyways. “Get your hands off her!”

“Let me go!” She breaks free and throws herself into her father’s arms one last time. “I’ll warn them, I’ll find a way.”

“No Clarke, no!” They’re pulling him through the doorway. “Clarke don’t do that!”

The doors close and she’s sobbing as she pleads for her father. She isn’t left alone for very long before she stands up and leaves their apartment.

Clarke finds Wells watering the tree with Mrs. Kane and she pulls him to the side before she starts in on him. “How dare you.”

“Clarke just wait-”

“Screw you, I can’t believe you told him. They’re going to float my father Wells because of you!” She realizes she’s making a scene but her heart is broken and she just wants to save her father. “Fix this Wells.”  She doesn’t let him get another word in before she leaves him there.

They float her father not long after.

Clarke doesn’t know until Wells tells her, she races to the floating chambers because she needs to say goodbye she needs to see him off. The guards try to hold her back and Wells does his best to keep them away from her, but she doesn’t care.

She knows that it’s both of their fault that she’s going to lose her father, he was the only person she told. She shouldn’t have said anything to him, but Wells is her friend and friends keep each other’s secrets.

Clarke is hugging her father as tight as she can and in those final moments she feels like she six years old again and he’s taking her to school, promising that he’ll see her when she gets home. But she’s not six years old she’s seventeen and after this she won’t see him again at least not outside her nightmares.

So she clings to her father and she’s trying so hard not to cry because she has to be strong in front of the people who are going to kill him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He puts her down and tears start falling down her cheeks. “Here, keep that for me.” He hands her his watch and she takes one last look at him before Thelonious speaks.

“Jake, it’s time.”

Her father hugs her and her mother one last time before he takes a step back and she sees the tears on his face too. “I love you kid.”

“I love you.” She sobs and she watches him take his last steps into the chamber.

He smiles kindly at her before he’s sucked into space and all the air leaves Clarke’s lungs, her mother holds her up and tries to soothe her but there’s no way to ease this pain. It’s all her fault because she told Wells and Wells couldn’t keep her secret.

“Oh my God.” She’s sobbing into her mother’s chest. “I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault.”

Her mother holds her. “Sweetheart it’s not your fault.”

But it is, and it’s that moment where her friendship with Wells ends. She hates him and nothing will be able to change that.

Clarke is on the ground when she learns the truth about that day.

She comes to him as he’s digging a grave for the latest person they’d lost. “I need to know the truth. It was my mom wasn’t it, who told your dad?” He doesn’t deny it. “I didn’t want to believe it, I couldn’t. I blamed you because my father’s dead and it’s my mother’s fault. Is it?”

He says nothing. “Wells, please.”

“I knew how you would feel, I wanted to-” Realization hits Clarke before Wells can even finish his sentence.

“-to protect me.” She doesn’t want to cry but she can feel it coming. “So you let me hate you.”

“What are friends for?” He doesn’t even look mad that she’s treated him like an enemy for so long.

“How can you forgive me?”

His lip curves up in a half smile. “This is already done.” He lets her hug him and she cries against his chest as he holds her steady. She’s happy she can call him her friend again, happy that she has him with her.

She goes to sleep without trouble that night, she can face what her mother did to their family when she wakes up and she’s sleeping when Wells dies.

Clarke just got him back that night and in the morning Wells Jaha was dead. In a strange enough way, Wells died at his watch post, he died protecting her from whatever lurked in the woods, and Clarke never forgets that.

As she buries him she hopes she can someday tell his father what happened to him, if the others ever end up on Earth with them. She lays blue flowers over his grave and she apologizes one last time, but the only thing that hears her is the wind. Clarke doesn’t let herself cry over Wells but she’ll mourn him, and she’ll carry on because she’s learned that you can’t hang onto the dead forever.


	5. DAY 4 - FAVORITE RELATIONSHIP FLUFF/ANGST (kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of my guardian angel AU from day 2!

When Bellamy woke up he was lying on the couch in Clarke’s apartment, she was nowhere to be seen. He sat up and rubbed his head where she’d hit him with the bat and looked around. He could hear her turn off the shower in the bathroom and waited for her to appear. The door opened and the light spilled into the hallway as Clarke came walking out in pajamas with a towel on her head. The way the light hit her he could have sworn that maybe she was an angel too and he wouldn’t have to guard her anymore.

Of course that wouldn’t be true.

She sat down next to him on the couch, her neck slightly pink from the hot water. “Who are you?”

“I’m your guardian angel, I made some mistakes in heaven and-”

She cut him off. “Heaven exists? Is my father there?”

“Yes and yes, he’s a good man Clarke. I’m sorry that he died.” She was starting to tear up again and Bellamy looked away.

“Does he know why he’s dead?” Her voice was shaky but the anger she felt at herself for his death was mixed in too.

“I do, you haven’t been able to see me before but I’ve been around you for months.” Which of course sounded voyeuristic he realized that as he said it.

She made a face. “You mean even when I’m-”

“I’m only around when it feels like you need me, which is pretty much all the time by the way. Other than that I try to keep to myself.”

Clarke nodded and looked like she was chewing this over. “Why were you assigned to me? Why couldn’t it have been my dad?”

“I don’t know, we just got matched up.” Bellamy said and he started to feel apprehensive. Clarke wasn’t supposed to be able to see him, what he done wrong for this to have happened.

“I see.” Clarke said and she seemed to relax a bit. “Can anyone else see you?”

“The other angels can, and I suppose you too.”

“How did you die?”

Now it was Bellamy’s turn to bristle and go on the defensive. “That’s a story for another time.”

Clarke’s face softened and she backed off immediately. “I’m sorry if I offended you, this is just really unexpected. Can I at least ask you your name?”

“That’s alright, I’m Bellamy.” He said coolly. “Can I ask you for a favor? You know, since I’ve saved your life in the past forty eight hours.”

“That was you at the crosswalk? I thought it was Raven.”

She looked pretty impressed and for some reason it made Bellamy swell with pride. “Nope, that was all me. I’m sure she tried but no one’s better at saving you than I am.”

“I’m sure.” Clarke stood up and grabbed the bottle of wine. “So where do you stay when you need to sleep or something like that?”

“My sister’s, I know you can’t see me but it was too weird to think about staying here without you knowing.” Thinking of Octavia made him worry like it always did, he hadn’t been able to check on her in hours and she’d been on a date with someone Bellamy didn’t know…

He stood up and followed Clarke into the kitchen. “I need to ask you for a favor.”

“What kind of favor?” She spread Nutella onto a piece of toast and stuck the knife in the sink.

“My sister doesn’t have a lot of friends right now, she doesn’t live very far from here but if I help introduce you, can you maybe invite her along with you and Raven sometime?” He just didn’t want her to be alone anymore.

“If you can help me speak with my father again, sure.” Clarke took a bite of her toast.

He grinned. “Deal, we’ll go find her tomorrow then.”

“Does she have a guardian angel too?” Clarke asked between bites.

“Yes, her name is Indra. She’s tough but she keeps my sister safe so I like her.” He wanted so badly to make sure Octavia was okay, but remembering how insanely tough Indra was it eased his mind a little.

Clarke nodded as she dropped her plate in the sink and brushed her hands off she finished her late night snack. “Well, I’m going to get some sleep because today has been really exhausting. When will you be back tomorrow? You can take my couch if you need it.”

“Thanks, I don’t know how many people can see me yet if they can at all. If Octavia saw me I’m afraid it’d scare her.” Considering the way I looked the last time she saw me…

She nodded at him. “Well, goodnight then.” She walked away from him and as soon as she disappeared into her bedroom Bellamy let himself sink down the the floor.

What had he done to make her see him? How long was it going to last? It didn’t seem likely he could ask anyone for help until they went to see Octavia. Bellamy just hoped Indra would be there and could actually answer his questions.


End file.
